The Wild Outdoors
by chibiNeko192
Summary: AU: It's summertime! Kagome, Sango and Rin are going on a camping road trip for three weeks! Unknown to them, trouble is heading their way in two words: Four Guys. How are they all connected? And what about this dark presence that's stalking them?
1. Prologue

Welcome to "The Wild Outdoors." I am chibiNeko192, and this is my first ever fanfic!!

Please R&R, and be nice...no flaming, but comments, questions, and any advice you can give would be very helpful! Also, PLEASE take your time and READ my Author's Notes (A/N) because they will keep you updated and are very important!! Arigatou! Read on!

**DISCLAIMER: **

Me: Do I have to say this? -looks around nervously-

Lawyers: What do you think? -glares-

Me: Uh...no?

-gets pelted with stones-

Me: -dodges- alright, alright!!!!!! I-I'll say..._it._

-stops throwing stones-

Me: -sigh- ...I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They all belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is...

Lawyers: YOU DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Me: ...the plot!!!!!

Lawyers: oh.

Me: -.-;;

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**PROLOGUE **

**

* * *

**

'What a beautiful morning...mama's cooking breakfast, gramps is sweeping the grounds, and Souta is playing his video games secretly...again.' A young girl scoffed. 'Like he could keep that from me!'

It was the beginning of July, and school was out.

Kagome Higurashi, a beautiful young girl, was excited for what was happening today. She had lived in Tokyo and at Higurashi Shrine for as long as she could remember. Her grandpa was a priest, as was his father, his father's father, and so on.

Why Kagome's mother was not a priestess is beyond her. Kagome sighed. 'Too bad grandpa wants me to carry out that job and take care of the shrine. I don't want to, but I don't want to disappoint him either.' she thought miserably. She really did not want her future to be that of a shrine priestess.

Kagome yawned. She had been woken up by Souta's loud video games.

'Man is Souta ever stupid! If he doesn't want mama to find out about it, then he should keep the volume off!' Kagome thought tiredly, putting long strands of her raven-black hair behind her ear.

She stretched, and went towards her closet to pick out a set of clothes for the day.

Kagome smiled, her mischievous, creamy brown eyes twinkling brightly.

Today was her 17th birthday, and she and her two best friends were going on a camping road trip for three whole weeks! She was so excited!

Kagome yawned again.

"Okay, I've got to take a shower. That'll wake me up for sure." She said, slowly trudging towards her closet.

After searching endlessly through her wardrobe for 20 minutes, Kagome finally settled on wearing brown rugged shorts, a light green halter top that read "2Tuff4U" on the front, green leg warmers, and brown sneakers.

Taking her 'outfit-for-the-day' into the bathroom, she quickly showered and washed her hair with lavender-scented ingredients. Kagome sighed. She loved the smell of lavender. Taking her time, she thoroughly cleansed herself. A half hour later she got out and dried herself contently.

Kagome wrapped a firm towel around her wet hair to keep it from soaking her outfit. She would do hair later. Everything today was going to be perfect.

Looking at the clock on the counter, Kagome realized that it read, '8:30am.' She started and her eyes widened considerably.

"I HAVE TO MEET SANGO AND RIN IN HALF AN HOUR!" Kagome screamed. 'Omygawsh, I haven't even PACKED yet!! Oh no oh no oh NO! Maybe today isn't going to be such a perfect day after all' Kagome thought hurriedly.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!!!" Kagome kept on chanting over and over.

She jumped into her clothes and ran out of the washroom.

'I am in SO much trouble.'

* * *

So...whudduya think? I'm not exactly sure of the plot for this story yet. But it will roll along, I'm sure of that.

Please review! No flaming please keep in mind: this is my first story!! I'm a n00B! XP

I have to admit I am kinda nervous rite now...so be NICE! Onegai!!

If you have any questions, comments, or advice you'd like to give, then please...give it to me! I'd appreciate it very much! Thank yous! Xie Xie!! Arigatou!! Merci!! Gracias!! Doh Jea!!

_- - - - - I didn't do it! And I'll never do it again!! - - - - - _

ehehe...get it? I'll put up a cute lil quote after every chappie!! XD

**NEXT CHAPTER: Packing Problems **

**A/N-** The second chapter should be out in about a week, or more, or less, depending on how many reviews I get from you READERS, of course!! PEACE!

**chibiNeko192**


	2. Packing Problems

Here's chappie number two!! YAY!! I think this is going well! I have a few ideas of how this story is going to go...hehe...you'll find out if you read and review! and sometimes if I wanna say something **very important** **about my story, you should check out my profile more**- I'll post up deadlines and other info there. 

ALSO, I'd like to thank my first reviewer..._Sesshies lova_!!! This chapter is dedicated to YOU!!

Now it's time for some gratitude and replies...

**Sesshies lova** – LOL! I don't mind long reviews, cuz they're funner to read!! :D newais, I've joined for a while now, but I haven't put any stories up either, at least until now! dun b scared!! Trust me, you'll get this GREAT feeling after seeing your first review!! I was so nervous too!! ARIGATOU FOR EVERYTHING!! Peace!

**Red Rose Touga** – Thanks! I try to make it funny! :P I'll take your advice and read her stories later when I have more time, and thanks for referring her to me!

**Neeceey** – LOL _Nice_! You dun even have an account on here, but w/e! –sigh- ya noe, mayyybe the reason WHY the story is cut short is BECAUSE it was the FIRST CHAPTER!! –PING- aiyah...silly girl! :P Here's the second, n e way!

**Storm** – THANKS!! :D lol-I dun think I'll be going professional anytime soon... :P It's great to know ppl think you're a good authoress!! You shud make an account! I've had mine for a while before I actually posted a story-that way you can use it to keep track of fave stories and reviewing!! :) CIAO!

**Anonymous Reviewer** – LOL!! "overly protective nincompoops!" XD mayybe I'll use that line in my story!! :P how will they ruin it all u say? I never sed that they wud! XP They're just gonna cause some trouble for the girls. Remember- they'll be out there for THREE WEEKS!! And just like you sed: so many possibilities!! Just wait and you'll find out!! Thanks for reviewing!! :D

**Inuyasha Obsession** – Yeah I noe it was kinda short, sry about that! It was the Prologue after all, just an intro: I wanted to see how many ppl liked it b4 I continued...well this second chappie is longer, so enjoy and tell me whatcha think!! Thanx!

**jasmine** – THANKQz!!! :) I hope this story goes well, cuz it IS my first!! Here's the next chappie!

**QTKagome123** – Thanks!! Btw, when you say 'next one out,' are you talking about a story or a chappie, cuz I dun think I'll have a new story out anytime soon, but here's the next chappie so there ya go!! :D

**Jamie** – Thanks for the advice on my spacing problem!! and...OOPS!! o gawsh, I didn't realize that I put 'three friends!' oh my...thank you sooo much for pointing that out!! I've fixed it now newais. Here's the second chappie den- THANKS AGEN!!!! :P

Now...for the...shudders...**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: Do I have to say this every chapter?

Lawyers: No.

Me: REALLY?!?!?!!?!?

Lawyers: No.

Me: O.o come again?

Lawyers: No.

Me: -losing temper- WELL DO I HAVE TO OR NOT!?!?

Lawyers: No.

Me: ARGH!!!!!! That's IT!! Here ya go!! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!! ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT!!!!!!!

Lawyers: No.

Me: ..._**

* * *

**__**CHAPTER TWO**_

**PACKING PROBLEMS**

* * *

LAST TIME

"_I HAVE TO MEET SANGO AND RIN IN HALF AN HOUR!" Kagome screamed. 'Omygawsh, I haven't even PACKED yet!! Oh no oh no oh NO! Maybe today isn't going to be such a perfect day after all' Kagome thought hurriedly. _

"_Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!!!" Kagome kept on chanting over and over. _

_She jumped into her clothes and ran out of the washroom._

'_I am in SO much trouble.'_

* * *

Dashing out of the washroom, Kagome sprinted down the stairs and tripped.

She tumbled down the last couple steps head first and was immediately greeted with her mama's feet.

"Ugh...morning, mama..." grumbled Kagome, lifting herself off the floor painfully.

"Morning dear! Happy 17th Birthday!" Mrs. Higurashi announced proudly, helping her daughter up. "Oh and by the way, are you ready for your camping road trip?" she asked happily.

Kagome gasped. "Mama! Sango and Rin are coming in half an hour to pick me up! I was so excited last night that I totally forgot to pack!" she groaned.

Mrs. Higurashi only smiled. Kagome stared.

"Uh...mama, I am in so much trouble! I have to get everything ready in half an hour for me to survive in the wilderness for three whole weeks!!" Kagome exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air for emphasis.

Again, Mrs. Higurashi smiled and she pointed to a corner by the door. Kagome followed her mama's finger, and gasped again.

There, sitting neatly by the door, were all of her bags, stuffed full of everything she would need for the trip.

Kagome looked back at her mother, mouth agape and eyes wide. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled lightly at her daughter's reaction.

"Kagome, I thought you might forget to pack through all the excitement happening the last few days, so I packed for you just in case!" Mrs. Higurashi said, and winked. "AND just in case you find a boyfriend, I put some con-" she never finished. Kagome interrupted, her face as red as a cherry tomato, yelping, "MOM!!"

"It's just a safety precaution, dear! You never know!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled innocently, and walked into the kitchen.

Kagome stood there frozen. She couldn't believe what she just heard her mama say.

'Does she honestly think I'm going to hook up with some guy at a camp? Even if I did, how could she think I would...do...THAT...and at a camp ground too...?!" Kagome thought heatedly.

The doorbell rang, shaking Kagome from her frenzy.

She walked towards the door, opened it, and was immediately greeted by an outburst from her two best friends.

"HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!!" yelled Sango and Rin. They jumped on the birthday girl and hugged her with all their combined might-which I might add, was quite a lot.

Kagome was starting to turn blue when they let go of her.

Kagome took a couple steps back and gasped for air. "Hey...guys...you're...early..." she choked out.

The two nodded happily. It seemed like they both had a teensy bit too much sugar for breakfast. Kagome rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Well, I'm very sorry, but I'm not ready yet. Give me 10 minutes to...get ready!" she squeaked, and ran upstairs.

The girl named Sango stared after her.

Sango Taijya was the same age as Kagome. She had long, smooth dark brown hair and cunning brown eyes with magenta eyes shadow to top it off. She was a very beautiful girl, musically talented, and a very well trained warrior, since her family's past occupation were as demon slayers. She was wearing a long sleeved tie-dyed pink t-shirt that read "Lovely" on the front with a cute little heart design on the back, light brown capris with a dark pink sash and brown sandals. Her hair was down and a little damp.

Rin was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, too excited to keep still.

Rin Asagao was 18, a year older than both Kagome and Sango and yet she had the playfulness and childishness of a 10 year old. Rin had long, wild blackish hair with a little bit of it tied up at the side, bright brown eyes, and a smile that could brighten up the murkiest of days. Rin was sporting a fitted yellow hoodie with a picture of a sun on the back and the word Sizzlin' on the front in flamed letters, stone-washed jeans, and yellow runners.

The three girls were really close friends. Having met each other during their childhood years, they grew up together. Their bond of friendship was like a sisterhood.

While Sango stared after Kagome and Rin bounced on the balls of her feet, Mrs. Higurashi walked in. "GIRLS!!" she exclaimed.

The two of them started. They turned around to find Mrs. Higurashi smiling at them.

"Why hello there Mrs. H." said Sango politely, bowing shakily to show her respect. Rin did the same. They were still a little startled by Mrs. Higurashi's sudden exclamation.

Mrs. Higurashi waved it off. "Oh girls, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't need to do that! Get up, get up..."

Sango and Rin got up hesitantly and looked at Mrs. Higurashi with confusion evident in their eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled nicely. "Now, no need of all those formal greetings. I know you, you know me! Just call me Mikomi." She said.

Sango and Rin exchanged looks. Then turned back to 'Mikomi.'

"If you really insist, Mrs. H, than I guess we have no choice but to call you Mikomi." Said Sango politely.

"It's a very beautiful name, by the way!" announced Rin, grinning from ear to ear.

Mikomi smiled. "Why thank you girls. Would you like some tea and cake while we wait for the birthday girl to come down?"

The two friends nodded and followed Mikomi into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------ MEANWHILE ------------------------------------------

Kagome was having a little crisis.

After running upstairs into her room to put the finishing touches on her appearance and to make sure she had everything she needed, she removed the towel from her head and her hair came down all frizzy.

Now she was looking for her hair straightener.

"ARGH!!" Kagome let out a loud grunt of frustration, searching through endless piles of her belongings.

"WHERE IS THAT HAIR STRAIGHTENER?!"

A minute passed. Than two. Than three. There wasn't enough time to look!

She had told her friends that she'd be down in ten minutes...

'Oh well...' thought Kagome miserably. 'I better make the best of it.'

Kagome climbed out of the pile, walked miserably towards her mirror and pulled out her hairbrush and took a fuzzy green elastic from her drawer and expertly styled her tresses into a professional pony-tail with a couple curly strands falling into her face.

"There. That's good enough." Kagome smiled, satisfied with her look. 'This isn't so bad...' she thought while putting on some lip gloss and applying some lotion onto her elegant visage. She didn't need to apply too much make-up to her already glorious features.

Twirling around a couple times in her 'outback get-up,' Kagome picked up a purse of hers and threw in some of her daily cleansing items.

"Ok. I think I'm all set and ready to go!" she exclaimed joyfully.

Opening her door, she walked cheerfully down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found her mama, Sango, and Rin chatting animatedly while munching on cake and sipping tea.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the sight. "Hey...aren't we scheduled for a road trip and 3 weeks of camping out in the wild outdoors? Not some tea party and acting like elegant little ladies?" she teased.

Rin and Sango blushed lightly. They got up and thanked Mikomi for the snack.

The three girls walked towards the door where Kagome's luggage was, and each picked up a couple of bags.

Mikomi followed them to the shrine gates outside to watch them. 'What strong girls they all are. I'm not worried in the least that they'll be gone for three weeks on a long road trip and that they'll be camping at grounds very far away from here.' She thought.

Mikomi smiled again. Her little Kagome was almost grown-up now. It was time for her to have a little fun and realize some responsibilities.

After about 10 more minutes, the threesome were able to carry all of Kagome's luggage down the shrine steps, and pack all of her, Sango's, and Rin's bags into the beautiful and gargantuan two-decker RV that Sango's rich father had supplied them with.

The RV was a sandy pinkish colour and was amazingly roomy.

On the first floor there was a living room, a bathroom, and a rec room.

On the second floor there were 4 bedrooms, another bathroom, and a lounge.

There was also a balcony covering the entire roof of the vehicle.

Each bedroom was decorated and styled to the design and taste of the person who would be occupying the room. Sango had sure spent a lot of time decorating the RV to suit her and her companion's needs.

At least they all knew that they would be sleeping in a comfy place instead of on the hard and dirty ground. But Kagome and Sango had brought sleeping bags just in case. Rin didn't fuss over that. As long as she was with her friends, she didn't care whether or not she was lying on the dirt.

Mikomi waved them goodbye from the top of the shrine steps, calling out into the crisp morning air, "Have fun girls! Don't get lost and take care!"

Kagome and Sango got into the RV and waved their goodbyes from a side window. Rin, being the most experienced driver, got into the driver's seat and slowly pulled away from the sidewalk and speeded towards the highway, beginning their long road trip and adventure.

* * *

So...that was WAY longer than the last chapter by far. WOW...I wrote SIX PAGES in Microsoft Word! O.O That was certainly UNEXPECTED!!! O.O Wonder what's going to happen next?

And if anyone is wondering, here are some translations if you don't understand:

_Mikomi_: Hope (anyone know why I named Mrs. Higurashi Mikomi?? There's more than one reason!!)

_Taijya_: Demon Slayer

_Asagao_: Morning Glory (it's a flower, but lookit the words...MORNING. GLORY. Doesn't that remind you of our cute Rin?)

_Arigatou_: Thank you (from the last chappie, but I'll be using this quite often)

_Onegai_: Please (from last chappie also!)

BY THE WAY, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT SANGO AND RIN'S SURNAMES ARE, OR WHAT MRS. HIGURASHI'S FIRST NAME IS. I'M JUST MAKING THESE UP. DON'T THEY MATCH? XP

If you are _confused_ about any parts or see some _mistakes_ that you want to point out to me then feel free to _email_ me or tell me in your _review_, and you ARE going to **_REVIEW_**!! XD

_- - - - - toodles caboodles I luv noodles - - - - -_

**NEXT CHAPTER: On The Road **

**A/N- **again...read my profile every so and then for updates on the status of my story if I haven't updated in a while...

**chibiNeko192 **


	3. On The Road

HEYYY!! I'm BACK! Missed me? Sorry I took so long to update!! I had a lot of extracurricular activities to attend…against my will, I might add. LOLz!

If you were wondering how my dastardly week went, then read my profile, it will all be up there…shortly!…

**IF YOU HAVEN'T YET, SIGN UP ON MY NOTIFY LIST!!!! LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!!!!!**

If any of you are wondering where my comments to YOUR REVIEWS are…they're at the end of the chappie, so we won't waste precious scrolling energy to get to read the actual chapter!

**DISCLAIMER**:

Me: I-I-…(breaks down in tears)

Lawyers: (glare) SAY IT.

Me: (sniff) I…I d-don't o-own…sob

Lawyers: SPIT IT OUT!!! (huff puff huff puff)

Me: (wide-eyed) I don't own…sucks in breath…Inuyasha, o-or any of t-the o-other characters! All I-I own is the p-plot!! (wails)

Lawyers: (nods) that will do. (picks up briefcases and walks away)

Me: WAHHH!!!

* * *

**GLOSSARY**: (thanks for the suggestion, Jamie!!!)

_Ano:_ Um…

_Arigatou (Gozaimasu):_ Thank you (very much)

_Baka: _Idiot/Stupid

_Chikuso!/Kuso!:_ Shit!

_Gomen ne:_ I'm sorry

_Hanyou:_ Half-Demon

_Houriki:_ Spiritual powers granted to a person by Buddha.

_Houshi:_ Buddhist Monk

_Inu:_ Dog

_Kami:_ God

_Minna:_ Everyone

_Ne:_ used at the end of a sentence as if to imply, "isn't it?"

_Onegai: _Please

_Ookami:_ Wolf

_Youkai:_ Demon**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

**On the Road **

.**

* * *

**

:: Last Time :: 

_Kagome and Sango got into the RV and waved their goodbyes from a side window. Rin, being the most experienced driver, got into the driver's seat and slowly pulled away from the sidewalk and speeded towards the highway, beginning their long road trip and adventure. _

_

* * *

_

"AARRGH!!" screamed a very frustrated Kagome. "How in the WORLD did this HAPPEN!?"

Rin sighed heavily. "Of all the things that we could've forgotten, it just HAD to be the extra gas…" she moaned.

The three girls were sitting inside their RV; Kagome was steaming, Sango was lounging, and Rin was sulking- a fair difference from their usual attitudes.

"It's no use! We're stranded! We're doomed!" wailed an extremely frazzled Kagome.

**((( Flashback )))**

"_Faster, Rin! Drive faster!!" Kagome squealed. She hadn't been on the road for a while since she usually either stayed at home or walked a couple blocks around the neighbourhood._

_Rin pushed harder on the pedal and the car jumped forward and began to accelerate._

"_Wheeeeee!!" an overly hyperactive Kagome squealed. _

_She grabbed onto the back of the driver's seat in front of her and clutched the sides tightly as the RV continued to speed up and surpassed 100km/h._

"_FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FAST-"_

_Kagome never finished. Suddenly the RV skidded to a stop, and a loud thump could be heard near the back of the automobile, followed by what sounded like painful moans._

_Rin, who had been leaning forward while speeding up the car, was thrown backwards, and hit the back of her seat hardly, causing Kagome, who was clinging onto the back of the seat, to be pushed back as well, and she was flung back oh-so-gracefully against the wall behind the driver's seat, landing harshly on her bottom._

_Rin sat up slowly, being the first to recover from the sudden stop, and looked at the dashboard. _

_She gasped, and at that same moment, loud footsteps could be hard approaching the driver's 'area,' which was in the front of the mobile, and separated from the rest of the car through a door._

_Sango burst into the room and looked around dangerously, eyes flashing, hair sticking up all over her head, clothes a little torn, and with an aura of one EXTREMELY pissed._

_The door she went through banged against the wall, not even a centimetre away from where Kagome had fallen. _

"_Okay. What. In. The. Frickin. Hell. Happened. Here?!" Sango ground out slowly, blindly not noticing Kagome behind her, who had almost been squished flat by Sango's door thrusting._

_The driver's area was a mess, to say the least. Pots and shelves which had previously been lined neatly along the wall were toppled over and dirt covered the once sparkling peach carpet._

_Finally, Kagome regained her composure and sat up, glaring at Rin. _

"_RIN, YOU BAKA!! WHY'D YOU STOP!? LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Kagome scolded Rin._

"_ME?! Kagome, you were the one who kept on urging me to go faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!" Rin mimicked Kagome in a high pitched tone._

_Kagome gaped. 'How dare she…' she thought heatedly. "I SO do NOT sound like THAT!!"_

"_STOP!!!" yelled Sango. _

_The RV became mysteriously quiet, and the two other occupants looked at Sango nervously._

_Sango sighed. "Rin, what happened?" she asked solemnly._

_Rin took a deep, shuddering breath._

"_Ano…well, as you can see, we were…driving at a very high speed…and then suddenly, the car stopped! I didn't hit the brake or anything! It just stopped!" she explained, wringing her hands._

_Sango began to think. Rin fidgeted with her hands, as if wanting to say more. Neither of them noticed Kagome creep around the other side of Rin's seat, and peek a look at the dashboard._

_Kagome shrieked, breaking the unbearable silence as Rin and Sango jumped about a foot in the air._

"_Kagome! What is it NOW?" Sango asked, obviously annoyed. _

"_The-the gas!! The g-gauge says it's e-empty!!" the anxious girl said._

_Silence overtook the vehicle. No one dared to speak._

_Rin hung her head and Sango stopped breathing. Kagome stood there, frozen._

"_WHAT?!??!!!" screamed Sango, nearly deafening her companion's eardrums._

**((( End Flashback )))**

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, DAMMIT!! My BIRTHDAY!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!! I'll never live to see home again!! Never! Never…never…" Kagome bawled out to the world.

Sango, once speechless, was now pacing back and forth, having slightly recovered from the earlier shock. She needed to think of a plan! That was the only way, especially if they did not want to be in the middle of the highway in a large open space for a couple days. ALL ALONE.

'Kagome surely would not be able to handle that.'

"It's okay. We're going to be fine. I'm…sure of it." Said Sango confidently, placing a stiff fist into the palm of her other hand. "Yes. I'm positive."

Rin sat there, thinking. Kagome looked at Sango with tear-stained eyes and asked, "Really, Sango? You mean…it's not the end of the world for us?"

Sango looked at the hopeful Kagome and at the serious Rin, and sighed. 'Should I give them false hope? That would easily put Kagome at ease for at least a little while, but Rin, she could surely see through my lies.' Sango thought. 'What to do?'

Then she spoke, "Well, I…don't exactly have a plan, but I'm sure that if we put our heads together and think about it then we will be able to come up with one, sooner or later." Sango added under her breath.

Kagome let out a long breath that she wasn't aware she was holding before. Rin got up from her seat and began walking towards the door.

"Eh? Rin? Where are you going?" asked Kagome curiously.

Rin looked at her friends; first at Kagome, who was awaiting an answer from her, and then at Sango, who was also looking at Rin.

She smiled light at the two, and sighed, "I'm going to unpack my bags and decorate my room since it will be a while before we get going again." Rin explained.

"Ohhh. Good Idea, actually, Rin! I think I'll do that now too." Stated Sango, as she followed Rin out the door.

"Wait! Guys, I'm coming too! I'll unpack my bags now too! Wait!" exclaimed Kagome as she hurried off after her friends.

* * *

(THWACK)

"HENTAI!!!"

A young man in his late teens who had short black hair and a dragon tail at the back, and was wearing baggy black jeans and a dark violet sweatshirt, was holding his cheek sorely as he watched another beautiful woman stomp away from him.

He groaned. "Chikuso…" 'Man, never would have thought that charming young vixen could pack such a hard punch.' He thought, removing his palm from his swollen cheek to reveal a light blackish blue fist print.

"Oi, Miroku!"

The young man turned around. "Hey guys! What's up?" he answered, smiling innocently.

Walking towards him were three other males around his age. Two of them full youkai, and the other a hanyou.

The first youkai of the foursome was Kouga Ookami, a wolf demon. He had long black hair in a ponytail, sharp blue eyes, a chiselled face, and pointed ears. Kouga was wearing a blue sweatshirt that read "Bite Me", and long, dark brown shorts.

The second youkai was an inu youkai by the name of Sesshoumaru Takashi. He was the oldest of the four and had long, tamed silvery hair, emotionless amber eyes, pointed ears, a lean build, a pair of purple stripes on each cheek and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. He was sporting long silvery track pants and a large white sweatshirt that read, "Ice King" on the front in frozen letters.

Behind Sesshoumaru was his half-brother, Inuyasha Takashi, who was a hanyou. Inuyasha had long, wild silvery hair, bright amber eyes, a tanned complexion, and two furry puppy dog ears on his head. He was wearing super-long black capris, a red muscle-tee, and a black jacket over it.

Sure, the three youkai had special powers and features that proved that they far surpassed human strength, but Miroku was an exception.

Miroku Houshi's ancestors were monks, and somehow Miroku himself inherited, or rather, gained their houriki. Because of that, Miroku was stronger than most human males as well.

Kouga got to Miroku first. "So…playing the ladie's man again, huh, Miroku?" he teased.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear friend? I would NEVER play a woman!" Miroku defended himself.

"Keh! You play them all the time and you know it!"

Inuyasha walked up to Miroku and Kouga and slapped them both on the back.

"Geez Louise, do we really need to discuss Miroku's so-called _love_ life? It's pointless, believe me." Inuyasha purposefully stressed the word "love" as if it were poison.

Miroku pouted and argued back, "Oh, REALLY? At least I HAVE a love life, INUYASHA! Unlike SOME people!"

Kouga burst out in a laughing fit, and just as Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, Sesshoumaru stepped in and spoke, "Let's just get going. This is utterly senseless."

He began walking towards a black Honda CR-V that was parked in a space outside the gas station where they currently were.

"Aw, come on, Sess! Don't be such a party pooper!" Inuyasha taunted mockingly, smirking at his half-brother's back.

Sesshoumaru froze in his spot.

"Yeah, that's right! You heard me! Can't you take a little fun once in a while? Oh yeah, maybe that's why your shirt says 'Ice King' on it huh…"

All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru was standing millimetres away from Inuyasha, threatening him with his poisonous claws.

Kouga and Miroku gasped audibly.

"Dare to say that again, you dirty pathetic piece of _hanyou_ shit?" Sesshoumaru murmured dangerously so that only Inuyasha could hear him.

"You heard me, Fluffy. You're so cold you make Winter look like summer in Jamaica!" Inuyasha responded sarcastically, but loud enough for Kouga and Miroku to hear.

"Why you-"

"Why me what?"

"Shut up and let me finish, you insignificant beast!"

"I'll never succumb to you, you frosty piece of ice crap!"

-BOOM-

Inuyasha toppled over onto the ground, a large wound on his shoulder as he clutched it painfully and willed the blood to stop flowing.

"Woah there, Sess. Wasn't that a little rough? I mean, he is your brother…" said Kouga quietly.

Sesshoumaru growled. "HALF brother, if I may correct you, pudding-brains. Now be quiet and you won't end up like HIM." He spat and began heading towards the car again.

Miroku walked over to where Inuyasha was on the ground, spitting curses out as if his life depended on it.

"Shit, man. I thought you would have figured by now not to mess with Sess." Miroku said softly, shaking his head.

"That fucking guy needs to be taught a fucking lesson, that fucking fluff ball, thinking he's all that fucking great and fucking almighty…"

Kouga walked over too and gave Inuyasha a good kick on his back.

"OW!!! Hey, what did you do that for??!!" yelled Inuyasha, now clutching his half-healed shoulder with one hand and rubbing his back with his other.

"THAT was for everything you've ever done, said, and thought that was bad about ME."

Soon, Inuyasha and Kouga began a heated argument as Miroku held his head and pleaded towards the skies above.

"Oh, why, Kami-sama, WHY must you consign me with these friends of mine who are so vicious and unruly that-"

Sesshoumaru picked up Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga and threw them into the back of the CR-V, successfully shutting the three of them up as they up-righted themselves and glared hard at the back of Sesshoumaru's regal head, their former troubles forgotten.

After rolling his eyes dramatically, sighing vehemently, and muttering long curses about bothersome youngsters, Sesshoumaru stepped hard on the gas pedal and sped off onto the deserted highway with three pissed off teenagers in tow.

* * *

Well there ya go! NINE PAGES this time!! Told ya peeps I'd make it longer for you!

Enjoy? I hope so! If there's anything you don't understand or anything, tell me!!

Here are my responses to your reviews!! Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna-san!!!

**Sesshies Lova:** LOL!! You're so cute!! Yes, I did make that quote up myself! Yours are awesome too!!! Oh, you want a good quote site? Go to !!!

**CatherineXW:** hey Catherine!! Oh, I luv your initials! They look so cool, like they're both uncommon letters, and it's all, WOAH!! Newais, WOW!! Nice long review there, hun! Yeah, Mikomi Higurashi is very trusting, but no, I did not think of it linking to my own life when I wrote it. Yeah, tresses are like curly locks of hair, or just another word for hair. LOL! Reading other fanfictions has greatly improved my vocab!! No, I don't make the characters how I want them to be like. If it was original fiction I might, but for fanfix, I try not to! Newais, thanks for your review!!

**Jamie:** applause YUP!! Mikomi DOES mean HOPE!! hands you pocky LOLz! Hmmm…I wasn't really thinking that maybe what she said would make you think she was trying to make herself believe it. But she really does, and like I wrote in the part after that, that she wanted Kagome to learn responsibility? That's why she isn't worrying. LOLz! Sign up on my NOTIFY LIST!! The link is on my profile! Thanks for reviewing!

**StrawberryBellBell:** Why, hullo there, Jieshika!! LOLz!! Like this chappie? I hope so! Sign up on my notify list, ok? (link is on my profile) So I can email you when I update so you will know!! Bibyez!!

**Neeceey:** Hey Nice! XP! Yuhhuh! THAT's y I am in ENGLISH HONOURS!! How bout u? Why are YOU in it? LOLz!! Here's the second chappie!! Sign up on my NOTIFY LIST, k!!! Link's on my profile!

* * *

Soooo…now it's time for you to REVIEW!!! YAY!! Press the little purple/blue button on the bottom left side of the page!! HIP HIP HOORAY!!! You guys ROCK!

_I am who I am I can't change who I am if you don't like who I am too bad cause all you're gonna to get is who I am_

MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I just love that! Yes, I DID make that up MYSELF, and it's almost like a tongue-twister, ne? LOLz!!

**NEXT CHAPTER: (not sure about title yet…;;…check profile for updates!)**

**A/N:** …I'm not promising anyone anything, minna-san…but I do have a lot of homework and my time management skills aren't that great!! I AM SUCH A BAKA!!! starts banging head against the wall Wish me luck on updating and a full completeness of managing my time! I must succeed!! looks at raised fist Uh…yeah.

**chibiNeko192**


	4. Familiarize Yourself

Wakakaka! I have updated!! (Crowd goes "WOW!") Good for me, ne? XD

Sorry about me taking so long – I'm just SUCH a lazy bumbumhead!!

Anyways, no more stalling! ONWARD WE GO!! (Plays superhero theme)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Me: (Hugs Inuyasha plushie while swinging a plastic Tetsusaiga at the foe) "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Lawyers: Be reasonable. That is a doll full of fluff and puff and your 'weapon' is made of rubber.

Me: PLASTIC!! PLASTIC, I SAY!!! It's made of PLASTIC!! Fools.

Lawyers: (shakes head) If you don't say it NOW, we're going to have to sue you.

Me: NOTHING WILL KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY INU-YASHIE!!! (pouts)

Lawyers: Well then…if you DON'T say it RIGHT NOW…we'll DESTROY THAT PLUSHIE!!!! (takes out machine gun from briefcase)

Me: NOOOOOOO!!!!

Lawyers: (cocks gun)

Me: OKAY, OKAY!!! I'll SAY IT!!! I HAVE NO LEGAL RIGHTS WITH INUYASHA AND THE CREW!!!!!

Lawyers: (drops gun) Damn straight. Wait a minute, LEGAL?!

Me: WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!!!! Okay, no really, I admit it, I don't…

* * *

**Glossary:**

_Ano…:_ Um…

_Arigatou (Gozaimasu):_ Thank you (very much)

_Baka: _Idiot/Stupid

_Chikuso! /Kuso! :_ Shit!

_Gomen ne:_ I'm sorry

_Hanyou:_ Half-Demon

_Hentai:_ Pervert

_Houriki:_ Spiritual powers granted to a person by Buddha.

_Houshi:_ Buddhist Monk

_Inu:_ Dog

_Inu-koro:_ Dog turd

_Kami:_ God

_Minna:_ Everyone

_Ne:_ used at the end of a sentence as if to imply, "isn't it?"

_Ningen:_ Human

_Onegai: _Please

_Ookami:_ Wolf

_Youkai:_ Demon

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR **_

**Familiarize Yourself**

**

* * *

**

-

**:: Last Time ::**

-

WITH THE GIRLS

"_I'm going to unpack my bags and decorate my room since it will be a while before we get going again." Rin explained._

"_Ohhh. Good Idea, actually, Rin! I think I'll do that now too." Stated Sango, as she followed Rin out the door._

"_Wait! Guys, I'm coming too! I'll unpack my bags now too! Wait!" exclaimed Kagome as she hurried off after her friends._

-

WITH THE GUYS

_Sesshoumaru picked up Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga and threw them into the back of the CR-V, successfully shutting the three of them up as they up-righted themselves and glared hard at the back of Sesshoumaru's regal head, their former troubles forgotten._

_After rolling his eyes dramatically, sighing vehemently, and muttering long curses about bothersome youngsters, Sesshoumaru stepped hard on the gas pedal and sped off onto the deserted highway with three pissed off teenagers in tow._

-

_

* * *

_

Rin reached the spiralled staircase and began to climb it, Sango and Kagome right behind her. When they reached the top, they were in a beige-coloured hallway with four doors; two on the right and two on the left. The hallway led into a comfortable lounge and inside it was another door that held a bathroom.

"Okay," said Sango, "This room," she pointed at the first door on the left, "this room is Rin's, and that room," she pointed at the room directly across from it, "…is mine. The room beside mine is Kagome's. Got that ladies?" Sango questioned happily.

"Yes Ma'am!" Rin saluted, and opened her sunflower yellow door and stepped into her room.

Rin smiled widely. Her room consisted of a double bed, a large window, a dresser, a wooden desk, and a bookshelf. All her furniture was sunny yellow, mandarin orange, creamy brown, or a combination of them. Rin fingered her sunset dyed bed sheets and marvelled at the soft material. She giggled lightly and twirled around her room. Suddenly her curious brown eyes landed on a little oak door.

'I wonder where that leads.' Rin wondered. She pushed it open and was greeted by a bright shade of pearly white. Rin's eyelids fluttered shut automatically and she yelped, "AH! My eyes…!" She winced. A little while after, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the room she was now in.

"It's a bathroom." Rin inquired. It was white. All of it was white. The toilet, sink, cupboards, shower, everything. Even the toilet paper! The only difference was that the mirror was outlined with a thin streak of gold.

"This is…so…well, white." Rin stated.

"It's so beautiful!!"

-

-

-

Kagome watched Rin go into her room, looked at Sango, then looked at her room. The door was a periwinkle blue with a darker rim.

"Thanks Sango! I'll go check out my room now then too." Kagome informed her friend as she opened her door.

"Your welcome, Kag-chan! I just hope Rin likes her room." Sango laughed, using Kagome's childhood nickname.

A squeal was heard from Rin's room and Kagome giggled.

"Does that answer your question, Sangy-chan?" Kagome retorted lightly.

"Hmm…I guess it does."

Kagome disappeared through her door and Sango went into her room too.

As soon as Kagome had shut the door behind her and turned around to inspect her room, her eyes widened. Cue the anime jaw-drop as well.

The room was all blue. Beautiful shades of blue everywhere from sapphire to navy, azure to cobalt…it was incredibly magical. Kagome walked around her room, taking in everything. Her room held the same furniture as Rin's and Sango's was the same also. They all had a bathroom connected to each of their rooms too.

Kagome flopped down on her silky indigo sheets and gazed up at the soft baby blue ceiling. She sighed contently and thought, 'If only my bed at home was as cozy as this one...'

Curling into a ball on her new bed, Kagome gently shut her eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

-

-

-

Sango stepped into her room and took a seat on the rolling chair by her desk. Her room was all pink and black, which she thought suited her well. She may be dark sometimes, and even tomboyish, but she had a feminine side as well.

Rin was always bubbly but mature in a weird way, so naturally Sango chose bright and auburn colours for Rin's room.

Kagome, most of the time, seemed so pure and innocent, but she could be scary too. In Sango's personal opinion, blue symbolized an ocean. Seemingly calm and beautiful, but can erupt and be dangerous at times. Oh boy, was that ever Kagome.

Seeing as no one had knocked at her door yet to complain or anything, Sango got up from her desk chair and headed downstairs, bracing herself for the mess she knew had to be cleaned up in the lounge.

Sighing, Sango walked solemnly down the staircase and began to clean.

"This is going to be a while…"

-

-

-

"FOOTBALL, MAN!! What in the WORLD is BETTER than FOOTBALL?!"

"Are you CRAZY? DUDE, _CHEERLEADING_ is the BEST sport, NO COMPETITION!!"

"You're both NUTS! Track and Field is the TOP SPORT!!! Nothing beats THAT!!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Why in the world the three back passengers in his black CR-V were arguing about sports was a mystery to him. Can't they see that speed skating is the best there is?

"INUYASHA! What could you possibly get out of FOOTBALL? In cheerleading you get great views, if you know what I mean…" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh. Shove off, Miroku! You want to know WHY football is superior? It's because you get to TACKLE, CHASE, SCORE, RUN, HIT, THROW…"

Kouga bonked the hanyou on the head.

"Shut your trap, baka. Running is the best and there's nothing else to it! The speeding sensation is just so…thrilling!" Kouga squealed.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Kouga wide-eyed. Even Sesshoumaru was interested enough to turn around in his seat while driving. His usual stoic mask slipped a little and his eyes had a hint of amusement in them.

"…What?" asked Kouga, squirming uncomfortably in his seat between Inuyasha and Miroku while the car began to swerve a bit.

No one said anything. They all continued staring at Kouga until Inuyasha finally cracked and let out a bark of laughter.

Kouga turned his head to glare at him.

"What's so funny, inu-koro?"

Just as the car was about to jump off the road, Sesshoumaru turned around again and began steering the vehicle onto its proper course, seeing as the shock had passed over.

Miroku smirked at Kouga and decided to answer instead of Inuyasha, since the aforementioned seemed unable to stop laughing.

"Kouga…" said Miroku slowly, to get the attention of the ookami youkai.

Kouga spun around and faced Miroku. "What now, monk?" he growled menacingly.

"You…you…YOU SQUEALED!!!!!!!"

He couldn't take it anymore. Miroku toppled out of his seat and began wheezing on the floor of the car, panting for breath as he continued in his mirth.

Kouga stared dumbfounded. He squealed? Since when did he…?

Then Inuyasha decided to speak up, having MILDLY recovered from his bout of glee.

"The speeding sensation is just so…THRILLING!!" Inuyasha imitated Kouga in a high-pitched voice.

Realization dawned on Kouga's face as his features twisted into a snarl.

"WHY YOU," Kouga growled again, and lunged at Inuyasha who fell off his seat and began a wrestling match.

Miroku was still on the floor cracking up.

Sesshoumaru gripped the steering wheel hard.

Of all the people he could've gone on the trip with, he just had to be stuck with the three stooges.

Then something in the distance caught his attention. He squinted a bit and leaned forward to get a better look.

About 2 miles ahead, he would say, was a large sandy pinkish mobile. It wasn't moving and was situated in the middle of the road?

'Hmmmm…' Sesshoumaru thought, 'now _there's_ something interesting to distract me from these imbeciles.'

-

-

-

Rin sighed.

She was looking out her large window, staring at the barren ground on the side of the highway they were on. Nothing but small shrubs, rocks, and heat waves as far as she could see. They were probably in a desert-like area – minus the cacti and burning hot sun for now.

It was warm, but not toasty enough to cook a pizza.

Rin turned her head to the right and stared off into the distance of the long road.

"If only this place weren't so desolated," Rin said solemnly, "then maybe we could get help from some people."

All of a sudden, Rin spotted a small cloud of dust heading towards them at a medium pace. She looked closer and tried to make out what it was.

"A…black dot?" she inquired. "I better tell Sango about this, just in case." Rin concluded. She bounced off the chair she was sitting in and rushed out her door to find her friend.

-

-

-

Kagome opened her eyes when she heard a door slam.

She got up from her bed and made her way slowly to the door and opened it. She watched half-asleep and half-awake as a dark brown head bobbed down the stairs at a fairly quick pace.

'Rin…?' she thought sleepily, having just awoken from her nap.

She followed her friend down the stairs slowly.

-

-

-

"SANGO!" cried Rin, "SANGO? Where are you?"

"Rin?"

Rin looked to her right and saw a large vase with two arms and two legs.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

-

-

-

Kagome heard her friend scream and suddenly her prior drowsiness was gone in a snap.

She hurried down the stairs and immediately pinpointed Rin.

"Rin!!!" Kagome exclaimed worriedly, and hurried over to her left side.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Kagome asked, clearly perturbed by Rin still standing there and screaming at something on her right side.

Kagome looked over at where Rin's gaze seemed to lead and gasped.

Standing there, by their doorway, was a huge china vase with the limbs of a human!

"A-A-ALIEN!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

-

-

Sango shook her head sadly as her two companions continued to shriek their hearts out.

"Bakas…" she mumbled tonelessly.

Kagome and Rin continued to screech.

Sango lost it.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" she bawled behind the large object she held.

Rin stopped screaming first, and stared at the vase in awe and horror.

Kagome shut her mouth a couple seconds after she saw that Rin had stopped also.

When a couple awkward seconds had ticked by, Rin asked timidly, "W-What do y-you want, you e-evil vase?"

'So much has happened to me today,' thought Kagome tiredly, 'too much.'

"Kagome," answered the _vase_.

Her eyes widened. Did the monstrous vase want to take her captive? "Rin," Kagome squeaked.

"Kagome stays with us," Rin proclaimed boldly, walking towards the atrocious vase with uneven steps. "You'll have to find your prey somewhere else. Come to think of it, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR SANGY?!?!"

Kagome gasped. 'That's right,' she thought, 'I haven't seen Sango lately, not even after Rin and I screamed our heads off.'

The _vase_ sighed and began to take its body and head off.

Kagome and Rin could only stand there as the vase revealed it's 'innards.'

"Sango?!"

-

-

-

Inuyasha's ears perked up all of a sudden and he jumped off Kouga and into the passenger seat beside Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, you mutt! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" yelled Kouga, "Get back here and let's finish what we started!"

Inuyasha ignored Kouga's protests as he tried to locate where that strangled sound had came from.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha curiously. "Inuyasha, what is it?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his half-brother out of the corner of his eye and snorted. He kept on driving straight.

Inuyasha paid no heed to his friends as he spotted a vehicle in the distance, unmoving.

"Hey Sess, what's that?" he inquired, directing the question towards the man on his left.

Sesshoumaru growled. "If you haven't noticed, little brother, my name is Sesshoumaru, and that over there, is an automobile." He answered as he began driving faster towards the car.

Inuyasha gave a withered glance at him and turned his attention back towards the sandy pink RV.

'I wonder if there's anyone in serious trouble? I could've sworn I heard women shrieking…"

-

-

-

Kagome and Rin stared at Sango. She put the vase down on the ground calmly and faced her friends.

"S-Sango," stated Kagome, "I didn't realize that was you."

Rin stood there and gazed at Sango wondrously. "You escaped!! Thank Kami-sama!! I've always known you were a smart and strong girl!" Rin smiled at Sango proudly.

Sango and Kagome sweat-dropped.

Sango cleared her throat and said, "Ano…Rin, that 'alien' monster vase thingy…was _me_." She said cautiously.

Rin blinked. "What? But, that thing captured you…"

Kagome let out a long breath. "No, Rin, Sango, was apparently holding the vase out in front of her so that's why we thought she was a monster." She explained a little out of breath.

"Oh! I get it now!" Rin squealed.

Kagome nodded slowly. Sango spoke up, "Yes, Rin. You're a genius."

Suddenly a screech was heard outside the RV. A couple voices followed after that.

"Well, looks like we have company!" Rin said.

Kagome looked at Rin, bemused. "If there are people here they might be able to help us!" she chirped, and began jumping up and down.

Sango gave another weird look at the girls and walked towards the door.

-

-

-

Miroku was the first to step out of the car once they halted beside the stranded rosy-coloured RV.

"Well, here we are. I wonder who's inside...?" Miroku let his sentence drift off as perverted thoughts came into his head.

Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and landed right beside Miroku. Kouga stayed in his seat in the car and began observing the environment they were in. Sesshoumaru turned the engine off and let out a long breath of pent-up frustration, caused by who-knows-what.

Inuyasha bonked Miroku in the head. "Let's just check it out. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Miroku nodded and was about to knock on the door of the RV when it abruptly opened.

-

-

-

**Sango's POV**

I stood at the door, my mouth agape as I stared at the man in front of me. My face was frozen with a look of complete astonishment. 'Dheng, why can't I stop staring?!'

He was handsome, to say the least. Short dark hair with a cute dragontail, warm violet eyes, nice build, and with a surprised expression on his face.

"Hi," I said mechanically .

I mentally slapped myself. 'Oh, _Hi_. Greeaat way to introduce yourself to a hot guy.'

The man looked at me and blinked. I watched uncomfortably as his eyes roamed up and down my body, stopping at my chest. He smiled widely – a little too widely. He was kind of creepy, but adorable, nonetheless.

"Hello there, goddess of all light and beauty. It's so very nice to meet you. I am Miroku Houshi, but I go by Miroku." He said to me as he slowly bent downwards a little into a bow and held his hand out towards me.

I almost giggled at his old-fashioned antics.

But as soon as I remembered his wandering eyes, I snapped back into reality and gave him a frosty stare.

-

-

-

**MIROKU's POV**

'My, my. The girl sure was lovely. Just as her shirt reads.' I thought as I stared at her chest.

She gave me a cold glare as my eyes traveled back up to her face. I coughed lightly and withdrew my hand, seeing as she would not be shaking it.

"Ummm…yeah. May I ask your name, fair maiden?"

She didn't answer for a little while. I could feel three pairs of eyes glowering at my back. I looked downwards.

"Sango Taijya."

I whipped my head back up. "Nani?"

The girl sighed. "I said, MY NAME IS SANGO." She enunciated every syllable. I could hear chuckles behind me.

I gave her a look of comprehension as she heaved an audible sigh.

"Sango! Well then, Sango-san, it's a pleasure to meet you! You look just-"

"What is your business here?" asked Sango coldly. I could just feel her chocolate orbs burning into my flesh.

'Whoo wee!' I let out a long, low whistle in my brain. 'Is it ever HOT in _here_ or what?!'

-

-

-

**KAGOME'S POV**

'That's a little rough, even for Sango…' I thought.

I took a step from behind Rin towards the door and looked over Sango's shoulder.

There stood a boy about our age, maybe older. 'He's kind of cute.'

I poked Sango's shoulder as she stood there motionlessly, not giving me a hint that she might've felt my poke and continued to glare at the man while he squirmed a little under her ferocious gaze.

Sango turned around, looked at me and whispered fiercely, "Kagome! This man is a pervert! He kept on looking me up and down!"

I let out a little chuckle. "Aww, come on, Sangy-chan! At least he's not feeling you up and down or anything."

Suddenly Sango shrieked. I whipped my head towards her and saw her slapping the shit out of the man.

"I guess I spoke too soon. SANGO! What happened?"

Sango answered me through clenched teeth. "Just-what-you-said!" Then she continued to beat up the poor lad.

I stared at him wide-eyed as Rin came up from behind me to see what all the commotion was about.

I pulled Sango away from the man and stepped outside to have a talk with him. Privately.

-

-

-

**RIN'S POV**

I watched as Kagome walked outside and dragged Sango in. I gave my friend a quizzical look and walked outside as well.

'Why is Sango looking so murderous? I wonder…'

What I saw made my jaw drop.

'Woah. Four fine pieces of eye candy on a silver platter!'

-

-

-

**INUYASHA'S POV**

I was laughing my head off from Miroku's left side. From what I could tell, that Sango chick had a strong backhand.

Suddenly her hands disappeared from Miroku's shirt and his head. Sango was pulled back into the RV as a different woman stepped out.

I stopped laughing immediately and sniffed the air.

My eyes almost bugged out as the sweet scent of lavender blossoms entered my nostrils.

'Kagome…'

-

-

-

**NORMAL POV**

Kagome approached the 'pervert' quickly.

She seized his shirt and demanded quietly, "What did you just do to my friend??"

Miroku's eyes went wide as he took a few steps back and her grip released.

He was looking at Kagome with a mixture of confusion, surprise, disgust, and as if she were a ghost.

"KIKYOU?!" he yelped.

Suddenly a clawed hand reached out and hit Miroku. Kagome swerved around and came face to face with another young man.

She gasped as her eyes opened-wide, then her mouth curved down into a frown as she narrowed all her features and gave the owner-of-the-clawed-hand-who-grabbed-the-pervert's-shirt an evil glare.

Inuyasha gave her an uninterested glance and turned towards Miroku.

"Yo, buddy! This is so not Kikyou. Just look at her! I mean, EW."

Kagome took a step back as she glared at the hanyou evilly.

Miroku took Inuyasha's advice and stepped close to Kagome, sticking his face right in front of her.

Kagome squealed and slapped him hard.

He winced and took a couple steps backwards, muttering something like,"Yeah, you're right," before hiding behind Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes and spoke, "Not like THAT, you perv! She's not worth looking at anyway."

Kagome huffed and she felt herself boil. Oh, was this guy the biggest jackass in the world or what?!

Inuyasha remained stoic as he looked straight back at Kagome.

A fierce staring contest began when suddenly Sango jumped out of the RV and stood next to Rin.

Kagome snapped and looked over at her friends. She gave them a warm smile and turned her back on her opponent.

"Come on, we're leaving. Let's go. " She said pleasantly, giving a semi-fake smile to her girls.

Inuyasha felt his face heat up as he watched the girl turn her back on him and walk away.

"OI, WENCH!!! COME BACK HERE!! YOU STINKING COWARD!"

She stopped mid-step. Kagome turned around and instead of looking towards Inuyasha like he thought she would, she looked at the black CR-V and the two occupants inside.

Kagome noticed the driver had long silver hair,golden eyes,and a monotonic mask. Definitely a youkai.

There was someone else in the back. A man with long black hair in a ponytail and piercing azure eyes. He was sitting with his head perched on his palm and looking into the distance. Probably another youkai.

Rin was examining their driver when their gazes locked. She felt her chest tighten and gulped. She walked over to him slowly and began to stutter as she spoke.

"Ano…excuse me, but do you by any chance, that is, I mean, do you have any, well actually, what I meant to SAY, was that, that do you know where we could, you know, I mean…"

Rin took another huge breath as the calm, menacing man before her said. "You need a ride?"

Rin looked up and stared into amber orbs. "Yes," she answered breathlessly.

He nodded and stuck out a hand towards her. "Sesshoumaru Takashi."

Rin smiled nervously up at him, seeing as even though he was seated he still managed to tower over her, and responded, "Dōzo yorishiku onegaishimasu. Watashi wa Asagao Rin desu." (Nice to meet you. I am Rin Asagao.)

Sesshoumaru nodded. He could tell everyone, guys and girls, were staring at him.

He looked back at Rin, then at her two companions and said, "Behind me is Kouga Ookami, a wolf youkai of 18 years. The pervert is Miroku Houshi, a womanizing and lecherous man of 18 years also. The dog-eared mongrel over there is my younger HALF brother, Inuyasha Takashi, an inu youkai and ningen based hanyou of 18 years. I am Sesshoumaru Takashi, a FULL inu youkai of 20 years."

The three girls stared at him while the guys coughed lightly. Kouga stayed in his seat, not bothering to look at the girls for now – he was in an ill-tempered mood.

Miroku gave a glance at the three girls and, seeing Sango and Kagome's murderous expressions, he 'eeped' and ran into the backseats with Kouga.

Inuyasha stayed put and crossed his arms. He tilted his head back and gave a snort.

"Geesh, Sess, didn't have to go and introduce us all to these wenches. I mean, it's not like we'll know them particularly well so let's just go and leave them here."

Kagome ignored Inuyasha while she walked up next to Rin and Sesshoumaru. She peered into the window where Sesshoumaru was and asked him, "Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-san, but do you have any spare gallons of gasoline with you, by any chance?"

Before he could respond, Kouga spoke up, "Maybe yes. Maybe No. Why?"

'How blunt.' Kagome thought, and turned her attention to him. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, Mr. Frank, we're kind of stranded and have no fuel so we can't move."

Kouga looked up at the speaker and as soon has he had five seconds time to graze her over, he smirked and answered, "Why, in fact, don't you just join us for the ride? I mean, we'd keep you company and we certainly don't mind a couple of beautiful young ladies with us."

Kagome didn't respond. Rin picked up from there and retorted, "Have you seen our vehicle? It costs MONEY, and we're not leaving it here! Now do you have any gasoline or NOT?!"

Sango and Kagome stared at their friend. Rin may be childish and innocent at times, but she was older then them both by a year, and she had never acted more her age then now while defending her friends and demanding an answer from an ookami youkai.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, letting a little bit of emotion slip onto his face. 'This girl's got spunk. Interesting, indeed. Although she does seems familiar…' he thought.

Kouga shut up. Miroku took over and responded cheekily, "Yes ladies, we do have gas. But in order to get the gasoline that we possess and you are in dire need of, you first need to do some things to- I mean, for us."

Sango gave him a roundhouse slap attack and stormed back into the RV.

Rin walked over to Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha-san, correct? From your _friend_ over there I gathered that you DO have some excess fuel with you. If you don't mind, may we-"

Inuyasha never let her finished as he walked right past her and over to their black CR-V's trunk. He opened it and took out a large barrel.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Still as strong as ever…' she thought miserably as she watched him place it next to Rin and saunter back to his car and into the passenger seat.

Inuyasha whispered something to Sesshoumaru and he revved the engine.

Inuyasha turned his head around and yelled back at the girls as the car began to drive away.

"THERE'S YOUR HUNK OF GAS!! NOW LEAVE US ALONE!! SO LONG! FAREWELL!! HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOUR UGLY FACES AGAIN!!!!!"

Sango rushed out of the RV as soon as she heard those words, and stood there silently with Kagome, Rin, and the gallon of gasoline as the black car which contained the four men drove away.

Kagome stared wide-eyed as Inuyasha disappeared from view, along with the other three guys and the black CR-V.

"Why-Why that j-jerk!!! Us leave HIM alone? WHAT IS THAT?! It's not like we flagged them down and begged for help!!"

Sango and Rin just sighed as they hauled the fuel into their RV and dragged Kagome inside with them, steaming mad and still shouting insults about that unusual hanyou. Was she familiar with him...?

-

-

-

* * *

…TA-DA!!!! Another chapter has gone by; slowly, but surely. So that's good, ne? 

I know, weird chapter title, "Familiarize Yourself." But it does make sense! You know, because the girls are familiarizing themselves with not only their RV and rooms, but they also meet the boys! So it does fit!

-

-

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO MY LOVELY, SPECTACULAR, AND CHERISHED REVIEWERS!!**

-

-

Now I will offer my words of gratitude!!

-

**Sesshies Lova:** LOL! I love Sesshy too! He's so fluffy, ne? Did you get the quote site I sent you? I hope it worked this time- gomen ne about before!! LOLz- yes, I feel very special indeed! In fact, I feel oh-so-loved…THANK YOU!! (mwahz)

-

**Kylie Lynn:** Yepp! You got the characters down flat! XP! Oh yeah, I LOVE the guys too!! No, I seriously do! LOLz! Thanks for reviewing!

-

**Jamie:** Okay, screw the notify list XD. Oh. My. Gawsh. I'm SO sorry!! I meant to put YOU for the suggestion for the glossary!!! Gomen ne!! I've fixed it! Newais, this is an AU story, or in other words, "Alternate Universe" so the characters will be a little OOC. The way Kagome is acting was because she was flustered; she was all hyped up and excited because she was going on a 'freedom adventure' on her birthday, but suddenly everything goes BOOM. How would you feel? She's not that strong emotionally-she gets hurt pretty easily. All her dreams were apparently broken in one blow because of a shortage of gas?! No, the boys were NOT at a bar. "Pudding Brains" was just an insult. Besides, Kouga was being stupid, so naturally "pudding brains" does fit there, ne? Calling him dumb would be too…plain. By the way, were you being sarcastic? Because it really seemed like you were. Arigatou for the quote!

-

**CatherineXW:** Yes, Kagome was kind of bawling, but she was upset! Read my response above for Jamie and that'll explain why. LOLz. Yeah, Sess is such an ice cube, ne? ehehe…Arigatou for the compliment!! (blushes) Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

-

**Inuyasha Obsession:** Thanks! Oh, do you think chapter two of this story was short? Well…it was MY longest chapter yet! It seemed pretty long to me though. But then again, I'm just beginning! ARIGATOU!! 10/10? Wow, I feel so cherished! Thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter was okay!

-

**StrawberryBellBell:** I love your name! It's so KAWAII! (squeals) –Eherm- Yeah. Thank you for reviewing!! Sign up on my notify list, kay? It's easier for me to tell you. The link is on my profile! Ja ne!

-

**Kealilah:** Hello deyre, my hyper lil friend! LOL!! I noe, just THINKING about all those HOTT guys drives me NUTS!!!! (drools) LOL! Hope I didn't take too long in your case, to update! Now I finally feel the pressure of being an author!! LOLz!! I made the bet time though!! BEFORE XMAS OR ON IT!! YAY!!!! HOORAY!!!! YIPPEE DA DOODLY DAY!!! –ahermz- YEPP…TTYL!

-

* * *

BADA BING BADA BOOM BADA HEY HOO LA BAY DA BAK CHU!!! 

MUAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!

…yeah so I'm going crazy. WHUT?! LOLz. I feel so energetic right now! Your **reviews** give me STRENGH!!!

Review then!!! Please!!! Here's my quote:

_- - - A kiss is just a kiss until you find the one you love. A hug is just a hug until you find the one you're thinking of. A dream is just a dream until it comes true. Love is just a word until it's proven to you - - -_

That is one of my most DEAREST quotes. I absolutely ADORE it.

-

-

« Arigatou Gozaimasu »

... pour mes 'reviewers' favori! ...

I really appreciate everything you have done for me!

I wish all of you good luck, good fortune, and everlasting happiness, courage, and love in the new year!!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!**

-

-

**NEXT CHAPTER: DESTINATION UNKNOWN**

-

**A/N:** I will update as soon as I can! I will make all of the chapters long, hopefully! Tell me, do you prefer:

-

**(1) Quick updates with shorter chapters **_OR_ **(2)** **Longer updates with longer chapters**

-

Tell me in your review!! It would help the process along and make me more frequent!

-

-

**chibiNeko192**


	5. Destination Unknown

Happy New Year 2005, everyone! Let's all make resolutions to fulfill! I promise to all of you to have QUICKER updates!! But the chapters will not be as long as the last couple! So you all know that I have NOT forgotten the story! I'm just busy with my no-nonsense extra-curricular life. Big words there. Whew!

-

It mainly depends on my MOOD and how much TIME I have. I'll most likely alternate every so and then, so I'll have short and long chapters. That okay with all you people?

-

* * *

A **SPECIAL REQUEST** OUT TO ALL OF YOU ON BEHALF OF MY DEAR REVIEWER, _SESSHIES LOVA _(Erica):

**EVERYONE, PLEASE PRAY FOR TONY K, ERICA'S BEST FRIEND'S GRANDMOTHER, WHO WAS RECENTLY DIAGNOSED WITH BREAST CANCER. THANK YOU.**

**

* * *

**

-

**Disclaimer**:

Me: Yes, Mr. Lawyer, I have been a very good girl this year. May I have please have Inuyasha?

Lawyer: -cocks eyebrow- Uh, let me think about that. Let's see, how about – NO.

Me: …

-

* * *

- 

**GLOSSARY:**

_Gomen ne_: I'm sorry

_Hanyou_: half-demon

_Nani_: What

-

* * *

- 

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

**Destination Unknown**

-

* * *

- 

**:: Last Time ::**

_Sango and Rin just sighed as they hauled the fuel into their RV and dragged Kagome inside with them, steaming mad and still shouting insults about that unusual hanyou. Was she familiar with him...?_

-

* * *

-

"THAT JERK!!"

"Calm down, Kagome-chan…"

"HOW DARE HE CALL US UGLY?! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

"Kag-chan…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WHITE-HAIRED FREAK!!! INCONSIDERATE FILTHY HANYOU!!"

Kagome paced back and forth in the lounge in the RV. Her face was red from anger and her mouth continued to spill out insults and what-not about Inuyasha.

Sango sighed. She had been trying to get Kagome to be quiet ever since the four boys had driven off.

So far, she had made no progress there.

"IF I EVER SEE INUYASHA AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER HIM WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!!!!!"

Rin sweat-dropped while steering the vehicle. She could hear Kagome's rambles from the other side of the RV.

After the boys had left, Rin had emptied the gallon of gas into their automobile herself. It took a while for her to do it, seeing as the container was quite heavy. After a couple tries, she succeeded and they were on their way.

Sango knew she should've helped, but she was occupied with holding Kagome back since said girl was attempting to chase after the black CR-V and rip it apart.

Kagome balled up her fists and cried out to the ceiling of the lounge.

"INUYASHA TAKASHI, I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR EVERYTHING!!!!!!!"

-

-

-

Inuyasha shivered.

'What the hell was that? Felt like someone had sworn to decapitate me or something…'

Miroku, who was sitting next to him, looked over at the hanyou. "What's up?"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful.

Tilting his head upwards, he answered tonelessly, "the ceiling."

Kouga snorted. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Inuyasha glared at the wolf-demon. "It's just a saying, dumb-ass. Don't take everything so seriously."

Kouga glared back.

"I do not take everything seriously! That's yourself you're talking about!"

"What?! I do not! It's you!"

"It's YOU!"

"YOU!"

"No, YOU!"

"QUIET!!!! DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!"

Inuyasha and Kouga looked at Miroku. Kouga huffed and looked away, concentrating on the passing scenery as their CR-V drove down the road. He spotted a small town in the distance, approximately a mile or two away.

Miroku turned his attention back on Inuyasha.

"As I was saying, before you decided to take an interest in CEILINGS,"

Inuyasha shot Miroku a cold look. He involuntarily shuddered.

"...I was going to ask why you suddenly shivered. Is the temperature too cold for our Inu-baby?" cooed Miroku.

Sesshoumaru, who was maneuvering the car, began to chuckle lightly at his younger brother's embarrassment as Inuyasha turned a fine shade of red and began clobbering Miroku.

"FOR. YOUR. INFORMATION. I. 'SHIVERED.' BECAUSE. BECAUSE…because…uhm…"

"So you WERE cold?" inquired Miroku with a skeptical look at his stuttering friend.

"NO!!"

"Then why did you…?"

"SHUT UP!!"

-

-

-

Sango opened the door and sat in the passenger seat beside Rin who was driving.

"Hey there, Rin-chan."

Rin nodded. "Sango-chan, where's our steaming companion?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean Kagome-chan? She went up to her room. I think she's plotting ways to make that hanyou suffer."

-

-

-

Kagome was at her desk, furiously scribbling on a white piece of lined paper.

"Heh heh. I'll get that hanyou back! He'll regret all that he's ever done in my presence!"

The vengeful girl held up the sheet and examined it carefully. Messy lines were all over the place and unless you looked very closely, you wouldn't be able to make out what the hell they were supposed to resemble.

"Let's see now, so if I'm standing at Point A and Inuyasha is at Point B, I'll run over to him and bonk him on the head, take out a sledgehammer and beat him black and blue, then drag him over to a dumpster, lock him in, and bang on the tin box with a rubber chicken. YES. The master plan is complete."

Kagome began laughing maniacally.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

-

-

-

The ceiling above them shook and Kagome's deranged voice could be heard, seemingly filled with scheming glee. Sango and Rin glanced uneasily at each other.

Rin laughed lightly. "Don't you find it strange?"

Sango looked at her. "Find what strange?"

"How Kagome seemed to know Inuyasha. When she was screaming her head off back there."

"You mean when she said that she'd get Inuyasha back for 'everything?' Yeah, that was weird. What _everything_ was she talking about? I don't get that."

"Me neither. I mean, all he did was insult us and be an arrogant, annoying, foul-mouthed, inconsiderate jerk."

"Exactly my point. Not only that, but he was also selfish, egotistical, conceited, frustrating, and queer."

"Do you think they've met before?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, them. Did you see the expressions on their faces when they saw each other?"

"Yeah, sure did. You know, if you really take the time to think it over a bit, it does piece together in a way."

"How so?"

"The pervert called Kagome _Kikyou_, Rin-chan! You DO remember _her_, ne?"

"…how could I ever forget…"

"Oh right. Gomen ne, Rin-chan. I-I forgot."

"It's alright."

An awkward silence ensued.

Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard outside the door and the next second, Kagome had burst into the room and was frantically waving a piece of paper in the air.

"LOOK, LOOK!! I'VE CONCOCTED A MASTERPIECE THAT WILL BRING THAT HANYOU DOWN!!!!!"

Sango looked at her excited friend and sweat-dropped. "That's…great, Kagome-chan…!"

Rin coughed. "What is it?"

"A PLAN!" squealed Kagome.

She began explaining all the points of the 'master plan' while Sango listened and Rin drove.

"…and that will be the end of him!" Kagome stated when she had finished, and bowed respectively.

"Uh, not to burst your bubble, my friend, but if we never meet up with them again, then there's no way you can carry that…thing…out." Sango said, and smiled sheepishly as Kagome's face faltered and her eyes widened.

"Oh, I never thought of that. Well then, I guess I'll have to let him live – for now. Hehehe..." Kagome began to chuckle evilly and Sango backed away from her and looked at Rin, who had remained calm throughout Kagome's strange declaration and was concentrating on keeping the large automobile straight on the road.

"Rin, which way are we headed?"

She looked at Sango shortly and turned her head back at the road and answered, "We're currently going west. I'm guessing that we'll arrive at our first stop in about 10 minutes."

"GREAT!" Sango exclaimed. "Where would that be?"

Rin looked thoughtful and answered, "Well, if I remember correctly, the town is called Tama Village. We'll stay there overnight, I guess.

Kagome stopped snickering wickedly and looked at Rin happily.

"Great! I can't wait to breathe some fresh air and relax!"

Sango noted the sudden 180 degree attitude turnabout of her friend and backed away and spoke to the driver.

"Rin-chan, where exactly are we planning on going after tonight?" Sango inquired.

"I'm not sure."

"NANI?!"

"I'm not sure."

"NO, I heard you, but, NANI?!"

"I said, I'M NOT SURE."

"RIN!!!!!!!!"

"NANI!?!?!?"

-

-

-

* * *

- 

OKAY! That's done. WHEW! I spent ALL of today working on that!! Started today too…I WORKED HARD AND I'M UNDER PRESSURE! I'm so sorry if it does not meet your expectations but hey…can YOU do it any better?! HUH?! HUH?!!? o.O LOLz!!

-

* * *

- 

**Kealilah**: First reviewer for this chapter, ghurl! LOLz! I UPDATED, SO I DID NOT LOSE!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!! LOL! Nice words you made up. They were…interesting… . LOLz! Thanks for reviewing! TTYL!

**urwittlebrother**: I am not insane. It's great that you think so, but think what you want. I did mention that everyone would be familiarizing themselves with each other. THAT WAS WHY THE CHAPTER WAS CALLED "FAMILIARIZE YOURSELF." Can YOU do any better? I thought so.

**Moon Dog**: Sorry if I took too long to update! I'll try to be quicker! Thanks for reviewing!

**StrawberryBellBell**: Thank you!

**FlamingRedFox**: WOW!!!! You sure know a LOT about camping!! You're right. I know almost nothing, and I've never been in an RV before, so everything was conjured up by my wacky imagination. LOL. Sorry if it's really unbelievable, but if you've ever seen the Spice Girls Movie (LOL) their tour bus is pretty large too. With the lobby and spiral staircases! LOL. The reason for why the RV ran out of gas so quickly was because it was not full when they began, and that they forgot to bring extra. LOL. Sorry if that was unclear, but like I said, I know pretty much NOTHING. XP. Where they are? Well, you know in some anime's where people are driving down a really long, straight road in a deserted, desert-like area? Like those. I guess I wasn't too specific. LOL. Whoops! They aren't really anywhere. Just traveling. But they'll arrive somewhere next chapter! Thanks or reviewing!!

**Jamie**: Thanks for pointing out all my mistakes!! LOL! I went back to check and fixed every single thing you pointed out!! Very helpful indeed! Hope this is long enough for you! LOL! Thank you for reviewing!

**Tiger**: Oh, the guys and girls will definitely meet again. Think of it as fate bringing them together whether they like it or not. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sesshies Lova**: You got a new PC? AWESOME!! LOL! Oh, "Aregatou" is spelled "Arigatou." Hehe. I LOVE THAT QUOTE! It's so cute! Personal, eh? Hmmmmz…well good luck! Hope everything works out! I'll pray for your friend's grandma! I put up the note at the beginning of the chapter!! May God have mercy and let us never lose faith! Thank you for reviewing!!

-

* * *

- 

**2005 2005 2005 2005 2005 2005 HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!! 2005 2005 2005 2005 2005 **

-

_- People say that the worst feeling is falling in love with someone who doesn't love you back. They're WRONG. The worst feeling is loving someone with all your heart, and they feel the exact same way, but still the two of you can not be together -_

_-_

:: THANK YOU TO **SESSHIES LOVA** FOR THAT QUOTE. ISN'T IT SWEET? ::

-

**NEXT CHAPTER: No idea what the title is yet!!**

-

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-

**chibiNeko192 **... loves you all!!


	6. Mistaken Identity & Coral Pokefest

OH. MY. GAWD. I am SOOOO _sorry_ about this late update! I feel so bad, especially after how I said in the last chapter, that I'd be posting QUICK updates! Don't hold me to keen promises…I won't make any ANYMORE that I can NOT keep.

I had been grounded from writing on my computer because I'd been spending so much time on it! Responsibility and time management are my goals this year! THAT's undergoing a change!

GOMEN NE! Please, please forgive me…I am not worthy…Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have NOTHING else to say but utterly BEG for your impossible forgiveness of me ..

* * *

**This is for all of you, especially JAMIE, this chapter is dedicated to YOU.**

Duuuude, I understand if you're not reading this anymore, cuz I haven't been updating and if you abandoned me here, okay. I'll wait for your encouraging and correcting reviews anyway:D

* * *

-

**SPECIAL REQUEST**

**Would everyone please take the time to pray for my timeless reviewer (Jamie)'s brother.**

**Thank you. **

**-

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**:

Me: Inuyasha. I want him. But I could never have him. He does not belong to me.

Lawyers: That's a good girl (pats me on the head).

Me: (rolls eyes)

* * *

**GLOSSARY:**

_Bouzu_: Derogatory term for a Buddhist monk.

_Gomen ne_: I'm sorry

_Hanyou_: Half-Demon

_Houshi:_ Monk

_Ningen_: Human

_Ookami_: Wolf

_Taiyoukai: _Great Demon; emphasized.

_Youkai_: Demon

* * *

-  
**BY THE WAY, SHOULD I USE JAPANESE IN MY STORIES? IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO, I WON'T. PLEASE TELL ME! BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T MIND WHETHER OR NOT I DO!  
-****

* * *

**

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

**Mistaken Identity & Coral Pokefest**

**

* * *

**

- 

**: Last Time :**

****

WITH THE GUYS:

"_...I was going to ask why you suddenly shivered. Is the temperature too cold for our Inu-baby?" cooed Miroku._

_Sesshoumaru, who was maneuvering the car, began to chuckle lightly at his younger brother's embarrassment as Inuyasha turned a fine shade of red and began clobbering Miroku._

"_FOR. YOUR. INFORMATION. I. 'SHIVERED.' BECAUSE. BECAUSE…because…uhm…"_

"_So you WERE cold?" inquired Miroku with a skeptical look at his stuttering friend._

"_NO!"_

"_Then why did you…?"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

WITH THE GIRLS:

"_Rin-chan, where exactly are we planning on going after tonight?" Sango inquired._

"_I'm not sure."_

"_NANI!"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_NO, I heard you, but, NANI!"_

"_I said, I'M NOT SURE."_

"_RIN!"_

"_NANI?"_

_-_

_-

* * *

- _

- 

Sesshoumaru parked the car by a motel in the town they were in. Turning the engine off, he stepped out and surveyed the building.

It read, _The Zebra Stripe_. Sesshoumaru raised a defined white eyebrow. 'What kind of name is that?'

"Yo, Fluffo! Where are we? What the fuck is _The Zebra Stripe_!"

Sesshoumaru turned around at his annoying hanyou brother's voice.

'At least we have one thing in common,' thought Sesshoumaru as he rolled his eyes.

"It's a motel, little brother."

Inuyasha bristled. "HALF brother, you mean!"

The elder sibling walked into the motel leaving behind a fuming hanyou, an ookami youkai, and a lecherous ningen.

"Inuyasha."

The white-haired youth glared at the man who had spoken. He was still angry with his older half-brother.

"WHAT, bouzu!" spat Inuyasha.

"Woah, take a chill pill, friend. So is this where we're staying?" asked Miroku, ignoring what Inuyasha had called him.

Inuyasha paid no attention to the question, and stormed into the motel.

Miroku opened his mouth to reprimand his companion about his 'manners,' but then decided against it and closed his mouth.

Kouga watched from the back seat of the car as Inuyasha entered the building. Opening the door and stepping out, he locked the vehicle then walked up to Miroku.

"Someone's not having a good day." Kouga noticed.

"Nice of you to point out the obvious." Miroku countered sarcastically.

Kouga scoffed. "Whatever. Let's just follow them."

Nodding, the both of them went inside _The Zebra Stripe_ and immediately spotted two white-haired heads by the lobby registration desk.

As the two approached, they could hear Sesshoumaru arranging rooms for them with the worker, and Inuyasha muttering something about 'exceptions to respecting your elders.'

"…all? Alrighty then, my silver-haired friend. That comes up to 220 dollars! Now will you be paying in cash or check?" asked the tall, blonde man, waving a hand in the air as he spoke.

Miroku's eyes widened. "200 dollars for ONE NIGHT'S STAY? What kind of service are you running here?"

The worker looked at Miroku and grinned handsomely.

"Why, this place is top of the line! Your adorable friend over here has ordered you all separate rooms. It's 55 dollarsper person, which is already a good price. I was going to charge you 70 bucks per room, which is the original price, but seeing how this lady here," he winked at Sesshoumaru, "is SO amazingly CUTE,"

Sesshoumaru froze and a low growl began to form in his throat.

Inuyasha barely held back a chuckle. His cheeks flushed bright as he tried to hold it in.

"-GORGEOUS, _beautiful_, irresistibly FINE, attractive, _hot_, and not to mention super-adorable and _yummy_…"

He couldn't take it anymore. Removing his clawed hand from his mouth, Inuyasha fell over laughing and soon, Miroku and Kouga joined in as they chortled at Sesshoumaru, _The Ice King_'s, no wait, _The Ice Queen's_ expense.

Sesshoumaru stood, unmoving, and gave an icy glare to the worker who remained oblivious to the death stares he was receiving from whom he was showering with compliments and what he himself thought to be semi-obvious flirts. Yeah right.

"Oh, and by the way," The worker tilted his head upwards and pursed his lips. "Your voice is slightly, what can I say? Masculine…?" He giggled, causing Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga to laugh harder. "It makes you that much _more_ SEXY!" exclaimed the man, as he leaned against the counter and gave his victim a seductive smile.

If looks could kill, the clerk would be 6 feet under. Unfortunately, life did not work that way.

It was worse. The poor unsuspecting clerk.

Frozen to the spot, Sesshoumaru did not move. He did not speak. He did not blink. He did not breathe. Okay, minus the last part, but in short, he remained as stoic as possible.

His three companions stood back. When their eldest friend was displeased, he would turn his back and walk away - emotionless. When he was angry, he'd narrow his eyes and threaten the accuser with poisonous claws and icy eyes.

When he was _livid_, he'd remain as still as a statue. Not giving off any vibes, automatically causing the offending person to feel uncomfortable, afraid, nervous, twitchy and what-not.

Right now, Sesshoumaru was LIVID.

Stupid clerk was too dim-witted to notice.

"So, are you going to pay, my lovely little lady? Oh! I used three L's in a row! Teehee!"

Giving the man a cold stare, Sesshoumaru lowered his chin down and responded quietly, "We will be staying here, so if you don't mind, please restate the price and give us our keys to our rooms."

Amazing how he was able to suppress his anger and remain polite.

Smiling, the man answered, "Why of course. 220 dollars and not a penny less."

Thrusting his Platinum card at the clerk with a slight frown on his face, the clerk scanned it through the computer and handed his customer 4 keys with a flirtatious grin. "There you go, sweet-cheeks. Have a nice stay at _The Zebra Stripe_." He handed the credit card to Sesshoumaru.

Keeping a firm hold on the four metal keys, Sesshoumaru snatched his card from those trimmed fingernails, and said coolly, "For your information, young man,"

Inuyasha coughed.

"…I am of the male species. I am in NO SUCH WAY," he emphasized those words, "...a female. Get that fact through your thick skull."

Blinking, the clerk's smile widened even more, if possible, as he walked around the counter and passing behind Sesshoumaru, gave him a good pat on the ass.

"Makes no difference to me, darling!"

That was the final straw. Spinning around, Sesshoumaru reached out in front of him and grasped thin air. His fingers shined with his light whip, unreleased, for his victim was not where he was supposed to be.

"Break time!" squealed the clerk, clasping his hands together by the door as he skipped out, leaving a _very_ disturbed foursome.

Amazing how one insanely open man can cause a youkai, ahoushi, and a hanyouto be left with the jawdrop syndrome and one taiyoukai fuming over an accusation of gender confusion.

* * *

Sango snored.

Then she snored again.

Kagome was flopped onto a couch and was watching her dear friend sleep.

Giggling, Kagome poked Sango in the ribs. She was lying belly-up on the floor – god knows how she got there.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Snore. Poke. Poke. Poke. Snore. Poke. SNORE.

Kagome shook her head in amusement and poked Sango again. This time, HARD.

SNORE.

Sweat-dropping in the background, Kagome gave up and was about to go find something to eat in the mini kitchen when…

"…no…please, don't…no, _no_, NO! Don't! Don't…" Sango was mumbling in her slumber. When she began thrashing around, Kagome ran back to her and lifted her up by her shoulders and began shaking her.

"SANGO! SANGO, WAKE UP! It's a dream! Wait, what am I talking about! It's just a NIGHTMARE, Sangy-chan! WAKE UP!"

It didn't work. Sango continued to jerk this way and that. Exasperated, Kagome shouted the first thing that came to her mind.

"AHHH! Omigawd, Miroku, what in the WORLD are you doing HERE!"

Sango's eyes sprung open wide and she jumped up in less than a second. Wasting no time to discern her surroundings, she flung her palm backwards and thrust it forwards with all her might.

**SLAP!**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**

* * *

**

...and that's the way it is! Haha! Don't you hate me! ((sniffles))

* * *

- 

**StrawberryBellBell**: LOL thanks!

**Sesshies Lova**: Oh, you're about to kill me, aren't you? (ducks flying tomatoes) Wow…I'm sorry about your predicament with him (in Miland). Thanks for the compliment! I love reading your reviews, you're the best!

**Tiger Wind**: Uhh no actually I don't know what you mean. Haha! Oh well, thanks for reviewing! Much love, ME! X)

**korokochan16**: Thanks!

**Kealilah**: Hey not much to say here but HIII! I UPDATED. Sheesh. Lol! Jkjk! THANKS for reviewing way back when! LOL!

**Inuyasha Obsession**: Yeah having Kagome go completely our of her mind was fun! I can just imagine her sinister snickering…heh heh heh. XD! Thanks for the review! You rock!

**Jamie**: Awww LOVE the quote! This chapter is dedicated to you, by the way! Keen eye, you pick out all the slightest mistakes .. I have no idea how they get there since when I'm editing and rereading 10 million times they're not but when it's uploaded, POOF! Hmmm. I hope it all worked out with your brother, but anyways this is for both you and him.

**Moon Dog**: Kouga's gonna get with ? HAHAAHAHHAA! I'm not telling! You never know, I mite be evil and pair him up with nobody at all, or just with some…one…hehe. You'll see! Any other evil plans of Kagome's? Hmmmm. Dunno! Tell those jerks you know to back off or else you'll shove a pointy stick down, or UP them! Haha! XD Excuse my naughtiness ((angelface)).

**Wind Archer**: OH NO! NOT the evil Pink and Fluffy bunnies from planet Piffy! Their hugs will kill me! Oh no. PILLOW FIGHT! Well, Piffy reminds me of that…and Fluffy of…SESSHY-POOO! Hahaha! You changed your username! A…while ago! Hahah..sorry about this uber late update, do ya hate me now? ((starts crying))

**kogas-angel**: Thanks! Guessing you're a HUGE fan of Kouga-kun, ne? Hahaha…I'll try not to be TOO evil to him in this story…my plans have now been forced to change. Hehehe…or will they? MUAHAHA!

**Jaded-Shrew**: Oh. My. Gawd. O.O I LOVE YOUR USERNAME! Leaves a funny aftertaste in my mouth after saying it! Hehe! I feel like such an idiot right now! Oh YES the girls and guys WILL definitely run into each other again soon! NO, your last review was NOT FUNKY! Well, not in a bad way, at least! Didn't seem wrong to me! Or maybe it's just me. Or whatever! Okay shutting up now. THANK YOU! Whoops.

**FlamingRedFox**: WOW. I'm amazed at your vast unending knowledge of camping and traveling! You are utterly insane. IN THE BEST WAY POSSIBLE! XD! Hahaha that game about corn corn corn corn TREE corn corn or whatever…that was HILARIOUS! Sucks to have to go that low if you're seriously that bored. Man, I'd get delirious with nothing to do! Yes I agree…nowhere is everywhere and everywhere is nowhere but being nowhere means you're not there which can also be everywhere when it's all nowhere in the end! XD! Miroku hitting on Inuyasha! OMG, we all know he's pretty perverted but that's too low! XD! Oh come on, Kagome's plan of running Inuyasha over? Well from my first impression of reading it from anyone's story, the first object in my head would be a steamroller! It's so anime! XD! Hahahaha OMG I didn't notice my title spelled TWO until I was writing it to refrain from typing out the whole title and WOAH! Duuude. Hehehe I love and absolutely ADORE your reviews! They really make my day! Hope you're not TOO angry with me! insert cheesy smile here THANKS for REVIEWING!

**wow**: Oh I'm obviously not gonna ruin the whole plot by revealing their histories so soon! Thanks! I'm glad to have made you laugh! It's nice hearing that since that was one of my untimely goals, anyway!

**jean jelly bean**: I LOVE JELLY BEANS THEY TASTE SO GOOD! Not that I'm going to eat you if you're jean-flavoured. AHEM. Lol. Oh I'm fighting those layers! What layers, by the way? XD! Explosives for what? I'll go check in the little storage cabinet behind my desk and by the time I get back I'd better have an answer! Hahaa jk! Thanks for reviewing! I've updated…XD

**MisterFlame**: You are SO lame. I can't believe it. Maybe I'd be a little insulted but since your signed name states MISTER _FLAME_ it's pretty obvious what you have to say, idiot. And why did you give me your email you tard? Just don't bother reading at all, cuz you can't do any better.

**Neogirl**: LOL! Describing things are okay to me, actually! It gives the reader a better picture and visual of what's going on, don't you think? Aww I forget sometimes too and use the same words to describe different things, and it later becomes repetitive. Hehe! I love your stories! You update soon too, mmkaii?

**Mona**: mzMona! You evil child from BEING BACKSTAGE, you! Hahaha jk girl! I know what's up…but thanks for reviewing! Oh you dunno if my story's gonna be great, I have NOTHING planned! Let's see where my pointless and all-over-the-place imagination takes me! Haha!

* * *

- 

Awww you guys are the best. I can only ask for your forgiveness!

I feel so bad for leaving you all but I was seriously considering quitting fanfiction writing for good!

I'm not sure if you remember this but once I DID say that I have no firm plot or anything for this story, mainly I'm just going along as I go but hey, it's working out so far, isn't it? LOL.

So, I hope you all liked this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing about Sesshoumaru's…femininity…D! Oh no offense, fans of Sess, cuz I LOB HIM TOO WIT MI WHOL HART!

* * *

**QUOTE QUOTE QUOTE QUOTE QUOTE TIME TIME TIME QUOTE QUOTE QUOTE QUOTE QUOTE **

**-.**

_Love is like playing the Piano. First you must learn to play by the rules. Then, you must forget the rules and play from your heart._

_-._

…which I found interestingly cute, since I DO play piano! Haha…though I have no experience in the other…

Please review! Let me know what you think about that, my chapter, and me! (ducks flying cabbages)

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**: I should really stop putting this on, since I have no idea! XP

* * *

**chibiNeko192 ... **


End file.
